


Lena Knows?

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: "ALEX!!! Alex!! OH RAO! I think Lena may or may not know that Im Supergirl and I think she is giving me the cold shoulder





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt get this storyline out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for the grammar error and please do correct me if Im wrong.
> 
> Enjoy.

Alex was minding her own business in the DEO meeting room when suddenly the door swings open.not to be exaggerating but it might have been broken with the force.

"ALEX!!! Alex!! OH RAO! I think Lena may or may not know that Im Supergirl and I think she is giving me the cold shoulder this instance. What should I do. She barely speak two words to me today. I dont know when she suddenly become cold but she is not in a good place right now. What should I do!!!"

Kara burst into her rambling mode shaking Alex during her ramble and she was about to continue when Alex shouted "Kara! God Kara! You are making meee dizzy please stop shaking me and let me take a breath for a while,"

Kara finally take a deep breath in and out waiting for Alex to answer her ramblings.

"Okay, so now your problem is that Lena know you are Supergirl and maybe a bit mad at you right now and you dont know what to do next am I right?"

Kara nodded quickly aggreeing to everything that Alex have said just now.

"Okay then. Can I know how did this happend?"

"Sooo, you know both of us have sleepovers sometime right after our movie night," Alex laugh at that and Kara can hear 'sometimes my ass' whispered by Alex earning her a jab in the ribs.

"We were watching this documentary on sharks and I dont know how but somewhere during the documentary I fell asleep on Lena's lap." 'pffft' another jab to Alex for that comment.

"We go to sleep as usual and I wake up suddenly Lena is nowhere to be found. My glasses on the night stand. So I put two and two together. She is avoiding me and maybe mad at me."

"I need to fix this Alex. She wont reply to any of my messages or calls."

"Well, it looks a bit complicated but I guess you just have to tell her and discuss with Lena for this to resolve. Why dont you....." Alex was about to add more when she saw a fuming Lena Luthor just behind Kara and said "Nope. You handle this yourself,"

"What! Alex! You didnt finish," Kara was about to chase Alex when she hears the voice of an angel right behind her but maybe with a threatening tone.

"Supergirl, can you help me with something under this red sun lamp," Lena asked suddenly voice laced with coldness.

"Sureeee can Ms Luthor, where do you want me?"

"Oh, just stand in front of me under this red sun lamp. I want to test something."

Kara stand right where Lena asked her and suddenly Lena slapped her hard on the right cheek.

"That for lying to me Kara," It stings and Kara was about to ask more when suddenly another handprint grace her left cheek.

"That for saying I love you so carelessly," Kara was dumbfounded at that. She knows that she always have loved the CEO but she thinks she have kept the feeling at bay. But maybe not.

Lena then carefully cradle both of Kara's stinging cheek and before Kara can asked Lena kissed her square on the lips. Well that one doesnt sting. 

"That is I love you too,"


	2. Previous night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooo.. I was just walking by the door to the living when I heard the sound of your heels and think that maybe its you. Your heels are quite loud along the corridor," Kara added poorly in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the grammar or any error in text. Didnt got anytime to proof read first but here you go after so long.

Previous night.....

Lena will be coming over at Kara's apartment for Movie night. Kara want to watch some good romantic comedy that just came out recently but Lena have'nt stop talking about how it was Shark week and there is this one documentary of the Great White. Kara couldnt help but cave in. How can she say no when she is looking directly at those green eyes.

Kara was putting popcorn in the microwave when she heard the indistict click of heels. Lena!. Quickly, well as fast as a normal person can she swings open the door to a surprised Lena Luthor.

"Oh hey Kara. Well that was fast. I dont remember even knocking on the door yet," She gives Kara a huge grin.

"Oooo.. I was just walking by the door to the living when I heard the sound of your heels and think that maybe its you. Your heels are quite loud along the corridor," Kara added poorly in the end.

"Come in Lena. The popcorn is just about to pop."

Lena changed into Kara's NCU sweater and some sweatpants. The sweater was a bit large on her small frame but she loves to wear them cause it makes Kara a bit flustered. 

 

She popped her glasses to finishes off and move to the living room to Kara.  "Darling, what are we watching tonight," Lena asked grabbing some popcorn for herself. The only time she will be eating something sweet it will only be with Kara.

Kara looked at Lena then cursed to herself "Rao, glasses and sweater will be the death of me", Kara was silent for a few second before she get a grip to reply back. " Well, you always said that there is a documentary on shark you want to watch but dont have time yet so I think why not put it in for tonight so we can watch together. If you want to watch it if not then its okay we can change to other show like.....", Kara almost go full ramble there and Lena stopped her. "We can watch whatever you want. Dont worry Kara,"

 

Then it is settled both woman take their comfiest spot. Lena with popcorn on her lap and Kara was snuggling by her side. Somewhere along the show, Kara put her head down Lena's lap to snuggle closer. Lena stroked her hair slowly and it is so soothing that Kara drift off to sleep.

Kara think it was around midnight but the documentary was already over so Lena gently wake her up from her slumber. "Kara. Kara darling wake up and lets go to bed. You must be tired today."

Kara was a bit unconcious and still half asleep at that time so she just follow Lena blindly to her room and slumped on her bed ungracefully.

"Oh Kara.Poor you." Lena decide to make her more comfortable by dragging Kara to her side of the bed and turned her over. Kara still have her glassess on and Lena take it off putting it on the night stand.

Lena turned over then she sees it. Supergirl. Kara is her. How can she been so blind. She is a certified genius for goodness sake. Well, Lena dont know what to say. She is angry a bit but she somehow understand the reason. Maybe tomorrow she well ask on this but tonight she just want to sleep snuggling her favourite reporter.

Kara was gripping the sheet at Lenas side then mumble half asleep "Lenaaaa..come snuggle... its cold," Lena sigh at that. How can she stay mad for long at this bubbly sunshine.

Lena get into her side of the bed and quickly Kara engulf her in a tight snuggle. Her head tucked underneath Lenas and her breathing causes goosebump to Lenas neck.

"I love you sooo much. I wish you new that." To say Lena was speechless would be an understatement. Kara was mumbling in her sleep so it must not be real right. But then Lena thinks about everything that Kara or Supergirl did for her. It did shows some sign. 

Lena couldnt sleep a blink that night. She goes home early in the morning to calm herself down and after few hours of working she decided to go to DEO asap and confront Supergirl/Kara.


End file.
